Sleepless Night
by LongbottomzGirl
Summary: A nice slumber party with a truth or dare twist... and a new game soon to come. -Chapter 4 is up yall!-
1. The Game Starts

Sorry if I accidently put something like y'all in there. I'm an okie and sometimes I tend to speak hick.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so please don't sue. Thank you much :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was spread around to the 6th year Gryffindors to bring a pillow to the common room that night and be ready to do anything. Even though they thought it was odd Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go along with it.   
  
At 9 o'clock all the guys grabbed there pillows and headed downstairs. When they got there all the furniture was pushed against the walls and there were red sleeping bags on the ground in a circle. Not knowing what else to do they each sat down on a bag and waited.   
  
Not even five minutes later the girls came down and claimed their sleeping bags. Hermione had brought Ginny along because that's her best girl friend.  
  
"So what are we doing exactly?" Harry asked  
  
"Well Parvati and I had the great idea to sleep down here. If we sleep at all that is." replied Lavender.  
  
"Again I say what are we doing exactly?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Truth or dare" Parvati said evilly  
  
Some of them were excited, but others, like Ron, looked a bit confused.  
  
"What is truth or dare?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's really easy to understand." Said Hermione  
  
"You pick one then the person that asked gets to select your dare that you have to do or ask the question you have to answer." Hermione explained like it came from a book  
  
"We're going to select people by spinning this butter beer bottle." Parvati added.  
  
"Let's make this a bit more interesting." Dean said "We'll Make it strip truth or dare. Answer with a lie or fail to do your dare and you have to take off one article of clothing." Everyone agreed and sat down on there sleeping bags. Pavart sat down and then announced "I'll go first because it was my brilliant idea." Some of them rolled there eyes at this comment. She spun the bottle and it landed on Seamus. "Truth or dare?" she asked him.  
  
"Um... truth" He said thinking It would be easier than dare.  
  
"Okay out of the girls in this room which one would you like to go out with?" Paravti asked with an evil grin.   
  
"L-l-lavender." stuttered Seamus after a few minutes.  
  
The girls went into to a shock of giggles, but the guys just sat there because of course they already knew about this. Seamus spund the bottle and after the girls had settled down. It went around and around and then stopped on Harry.  
  
"Alright, Harry, truth or-"  
  
"Dare." Harry cut in thinking he'd risk it.  
  
"Harry, I dare you to dance like a ballerina in a pink tutu on."  
  
Harry went red as he put on a pink tutu Hermione transfigured out of her pillow. He twirled like a loon for 2 minutes and then was aloud to sit back down in the circle. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Dean. "Truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth."  
  
"Would you ever want to make out with Ginny?"  
  
Dean was to afraid to answer because of Ron and how overpretective he is. He looked down and he wasn't wearing socks so he then removed his shirt. He got many bug eyed stares from the girls. 'Man it's a good thing I've been working out lately.' went through his head when he noticed Pavarti starting to literally drool. Dean spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.  
  
"Herm, truth or dare?"  
  
"Well I'm feeling brave so dare." she replied.  
  
Dean thought long and hard about this and then finally said " Hermione you have to kiss Ron for 2 whole minutes."   
  
Starting to blush she rolled her eyes. "Okay Ron let's get this over with."  
  
They locked lips as stared down at his watch. After 2 minutes went by Dean started yelling at them the two.  
  
"Okay now you can stop."  
  
"Hello earth to lovebirds. Time's up"  
  
They broke apart. Out of breath and very red they sat down side by side making everyone scoot over a bag. Hermione spun and it landed on Pavarti.  
  
"Pav, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm. Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss-" Hermione paused mid sentence as Parvati looked hopefully at Dean.  
  
"Neville do you know where Trevor is?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Up stairs somewhere."  
  
"Can you please go get him for me?"  
  
"Uh sure."  
  
Neville got up and went up to the boys dormitories and came back down holding what looked like a green blob.  
  
"Parvati, I dare you to kiss Trevor. Seeing how he loves you so much." Hermione said as the other cracked up.  
  
Parvati took the toad from Neville and with a disgusted look on her face gave him a quick peck. She then handed him to Neville who lost grip of him, but made not motion to go after him. Rubbing her mouth off she spun the bottle and then muttered something sounding like   
  
"I'll get you Granger and your little boyfriend too." 


	2. Shaving Cream

Thank you sooooo much to my reviewers and my wonderful muse! Y'all make my day!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay if you think that the people in my story are acctually mine then call me at 1-800-You-Got-Problems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bottle landed on right Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth, I'm not kissing any frogs."  
  
"Suit yourself." said Parvati slyly "Do you still like Harry?"  
  
"No, of course not he's just a friend." Ginny replied with that Weasley blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Ginny, I know your lying don't even try denying it." said Parvati  
  
Ginny took out her hair band and laid it with Dean's shirt. Then she put her face in her pillow when seeing the shock on Harry's face. She reluctantly spun the bottle, with her face still in the pillow. It went around a few times and then and stopped. Ginny looked up from her pillow and noticed it pointing at Neville who had fallen asleep.  
  
Her face brightened and she said "Don't wake him. I'll be right back."  
  
She ran up to her room in a hurry and got a can of shaving cream and a quill. Coming back down she took the stairs two at a time. She walked quietly over to Neville and sprayed the shaving cream in his open hand. Once his whole hand was covered in it she lightly tickled his nose with the quill. When Neville wiped at his nose he got a face full of gushy white shaving cream. He jumped up wide awake and started yelling while trying to wipe the cream off. The others however laughed as they told Ginny what a genius she was. Hermione found it sort of mean so she cast a cleaning spell to get all of the cream off.  
  
"Oh, just a little prank I picked up from Fred and George." She replied to them with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Well Neville now that your awake truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm truth."  
  
"Okay. Is it true you sleep with a teddy bear and if so what's it's name." Ginny smiled remembering seeing him come down stairs late one night with a teddy bear saying he couldn't sleep.  
  
"Ginny you promised!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Fine his name is Buddy. Gran gave him to me along time ago. I only sleep with it when I have night mares. Come on stop laughing guys!" Neville said in an almost whine. He spun the bottle even though he felt like hiding under a rock. It landed on Lavender and Neville was feeling like getting revenge.   
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm dare."  
  
"Okay I dare you to go knock on Filch's door and then run."  
  
"No way!"   
  
"Yes way."  
  
Lavender might be a bit brave when it comes to truth or dare but not brave enough to risk detention for a week. Looking very unhappy she pulled off one of her pink socks and laid it in the pile that was forming. Then she spun the bottle and it landed on Parvati.  
  
"Parvati truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Is it true you had an 'intimate' dream about Dean?" Lavender asked looking quit smug as she did the finger motions on the word intimate  
  
"Yers." Parvati said into her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that?" Ron asked knowing very well what she had said.  
  
"YES OKAY YES I HAD DREAM WHERE I WAS MAKING OUT WITH DEAN IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?!?"she yelled loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
"Okay that's a great answer now that the entire castle is awake!" Ron replied to her frantic yells.  
  
Parvati going red spun the bottle and it landed on Ron. This didn't look to good for him seeing how she had kissed a frog and announced to everyone about her dream about Dean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am having troubles thinking of a evil truth or dare to give Ron so please send me your ideas in reviews TANKY! 


	3. Macarena In Plaid

Just so this is clear Hermione and Ron are acting like they don't like each other, but we all know they so totally do. He supposedly sat next to her in chapter one because he's to lazy to walk back and sit next to Harry.  
  
Hey Ty where have we seen red plaid boxers before? (wink wink)  
  
Thankz again to all my reviewers!!! Also a very special thank you to....  
  
Kitsune Kamikaze : Thank you SOOO much for you idea. It was way to perfect! I love you so much! Okay I have to say it one more time THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: Can I take credit for it? I would if I could but I don't so I wont.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So truth or dare, Ron?" Parvati asked sounding near innocent, but everyone knew better than to believe that.  
  
"Dare, I'm not gonna be threatened by some girl."  
  
"Have it your way then. I dare you to have a full blown snog with Harry." she replied still trying to play innocent.  
  
"No way am I gonna be apart of that!" Harry exclaimed in a extremely grossed out voice.  
  
"To bad your playing there for you volunteer to be a victim of another person's dare." Lavender said with a grin, no playing innocent with her.  
  
"Ron I swear if you go through with this I'll hex you into next year." Harry warned. Ron looked down, he was so un prepared. Like Dean he was bare foot and didn't have much choice so he pulled off his white shirt and through it into the pile.  
  
"Wow." Hermione gasped under her breath. She was wide eyed and staring at the muscles training Quidditch had help get.  
  
"Can I quit, please?" Ginny asked unsure if she wanted to play anymore.  
  
"No, sorry, Ginny you pretty much sold your soul to the game until everyone agrees to stop. So does anyone else want to end the game?" Lavender said in an all knowing voice. Everyone shook their heads no.   
  
"Sorry, Ginny, but this is too much fun." said Hermione glancing over at Ron for the thousandth time.  
  
"Fine. Go ahead and spin the bottle, Ron." Ron reached over and spun the bottle. It swung around and landed on Seamus.  
  
"Oh no, not me again." he wined.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but it's you again." Ron said although he wasn't really sorry after being told to make out with his best mate.  
  
"I think I'll take dare this time."  
  
"Okay I dare you to spin in circles until you either faint or barf."  
  
"What if I puck on someone?"  
  
"Are we not wizards and witches? We'll clean it up with the swish of a wand." Ginny said in a wow-you're-dumb tone of voice.  
  
"Oh right" Seamus said and stood up, got in the clear, and began to spin. He spun for a while then, banged into, a wall and then spun some more. Finally just when the group thought he would never stop he fell to his knees and his dinner went spewing out of his mouth. Once he got it all out he collapsed right in the puddle.  
  
"Mione can you please do a charm to clean it up?" Ron asked her. Hermione said a simple charm and all that was left was a very dizzy Seamus. Lavender got up and helped him to the closest sleeping bag which just happened to be next to her's. So now that Seamus is sitting next to Lavender that moves everyone else around.  
  
"Can you please spin for me Lavender." Seamus said and pointed to the air where he thought Lavender was.  
  
"Yeah. No problem you just rest." She spun the bottle and it landed on Dean.  
  
"Okay Seamus it landed on Dean."  
  
"Truth or dare buddy." Seamus asked drunkenly.  
  
"Dare" Dean said like it was no big deal.  
  
"Okay you have to dance the macarena in nothing, but you boxers."He dared regaining some of his normal self.  
  
"You can put what articles of clothing back on once you've done the full squar." Seamus added.  
  
"Do the macarena in my what?!" Dean asked madly.  
  
"You heard me the first time and don't deny it." Seamus said threateningly.  
  
"Er fine it's my own fault for picking dare I guess." Dean pulled off his black pj bottoms and his shorts he had on underneath so that all that was left was his red plaid boxers. He stood up in the middle of the circle and Ginny started humming the macarena song and everyone shouted "hey macarena"when it came to the part. Lavender glanced over at Parvati while Dean was facing toward Ron and Hermione and noticed her staring at the only place eye level with a gaze that screamed how much she liked him. When he was done Dean put back his other clothes (not the shirt though) and sat back on his bag between Parvati and Lavender not even daring to look at anyone.  
  
"Alright I'm feeling really bad for the person this lovely hunk of glass lands on next." said Dean with sparks in his eyes. He gave it a big spin and it landed about an inch away from Ginny.  
  
"Gin, truth or dare." Ginny looked around for a minute at nothing inparticualr before coming up with her reply.  
  
"Truth." Ginny said thinking Dean had nothing bad on her after all they were going out.  
  
"I heard through the grape vine that you thought about breaking it off with me to go out with Neville over the summer. Is it true?" he said think about the letter he got from Seamus who heard from Harry who was told by Hermione who got a message from Ron that he found a break up letter on the kitchen floor from Ginny to Dean.  
  
"I'm really sorry Dean, but I just don't think it's working out between us."  
  
"That's fine Gin. I mean Neville's a great guy." He looked over at Ron. He was a little red and clutching a pillow. 'What could Neville possibly do to her he's just to innocent.' went through Ron's head and it started to clam him down.  
  
"So we're through now right?" Ginny asked Dean directly.  
  
"Yeah looks like it." Dean said not even hurt by it. He knew that this moment was bouned to come sooner or later.  
  
"Neville, will you go out with me?" Ginny asked looking hopeful at Neville.  
  
"Of course I will, Ginny!" Neville said excitedly. Ginny was so happy she leaned over and kissed Neville.  
  
"Okay that's enough of that. Neville back away from the sister." Ron said starting to loses the thought of an innocent Neville. Ginny's new guy jumped out of the lip lock and slowly backed away as told.  
  
"Ron, leave them alone. If that was me or another girl you wouldn't have any problem with and I find that completely unfair." Hermione stated defending Ginny.  
  
"But that's my sister! If she was your little sister you would feel the same way."  
  
"Well everyone in this room is like a sibling to me and I don't break them up when they do stuff like that now do I?"   
  
"Guys I'm gonna spin so can you say this argument for later please?" Ginny asked knowing how bad this feud could get if it wasn't stop right then. Ginny spun the bottle as she ignored the silent glares between her bother and one of her best friends. It came to a stop right in front of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think I'm gonna have to go with dare once again." She awnsered.  
  
"Whenever we go to sleep I dare you to sleep in the same sleeping bag as my brother."  
  
"Gin you know I'm not taking anything off so this isn't right. I can't possibly sleep in the same bag as that pig." Hermione said trying to get Ginny to change her mind.  
  
"Sorry, but there's no way your gonna get me to change it."  
  
"Plus once it's said you can't change it." Parvati added.  
  
"Fine I'll do it. Now give me that stupid bottle." Hermione grabbed the bottle from Ginny and spun it with a force.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you're confused after Seamus got by Lavender it looked like this(only in circle form):   
  
Ron Her Pav  
  
Gin Dea  
  
Nev Har Sea Lav  
  
So sorry to the Harry/Ginny Shippers but I just don't believe in that. 


	4. Feminine Side

I am sooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. So many exuses so little time... First I wrote a book for English, then I started on another fic with my friend Asherz (it should be out soon we only have four more chapters to make for the begining of it!) it's called Harry Potter and the next generation, then I started another book for the fun of it (although I don't even know if it's gonna be horror or romance.)

I am dry like the Sahara! Personal expierences are very good! (That's how i started the story.)

Anyway I'm sure none of you really care what I've been up to so on with the um story! I'm to cute to sue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione spun the bottle and it came to a stand still at Ron.  
  
"So Ron, what will it be truth or dare?" she asked eyeing her sleeping buddy.  
  
"Dare I doubt you can come up with anything to horrible."  
  
"Okay, I dare you to grab Seamus's butt."  
  
"Mione have you gone mad?"  
  
"No, Hermione, that is sick and wrong and there is now way that I am going to participate in that." Seamus said a little scared of Hermione's brilliance.  
  
"Seamus we've been through this if he wants to go through with it then you have to also." Parvati said to his scaredy cat statement.  
  
"I can't afford to lose much more." Ron said looking down at his shorts and asking himself why didn't he put on socks or something. He stood up and beaconed Seamus over there and just as he was about to go for it Hermione stopped him.  
  
"I said grab his bum not his trousers." Before Ron could protest Seamus was mooning everyone in the room. Ron scowled and look in the other direction as he reached in and he got a hand full of Seamus's white areas. He stood there frozen for five seconds and then ran straight up to the boys dormitories to wash his hand off a few times.  
  
"Seamus, er you can pull your pants up now." Dean said averting his eyes.  
  
"I feel so violated." he said pulling up his pants.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure you hand is completely sterol." Ginny shouted up the stairs at her brother.  
  
"Come on, Ron, I want to finish the game." Ron came bounding down the stares and resumed his position next to Hermione. Ron spun the wonderful hunk of shaped glass and it came to a stop a centimeter away from Neville.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Hmm. Oh I know! Is it true you practiced kissing on your pillow?"  
  
"No absolutely not that's just plain weird."  
  
"Sorry, Neville, but you didn't close the bed hanging the other night." Harry said almost in a whisper. Neville turned so red he look as if he could have been a Weasley. He took off his pajama top and threw it in the pile, leaving him with a white shirt covering his torso.   
  
"Shut up, Dean. I've seen you do worse with your pillow." That shut Dean up, but the rest of them still sat there snickering under their breaths. Neville spun the bottle it landed at Harry.   
  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
Doubting that Neville would make him do anything like Ron had to do Harry picked dare.  
  
"I dare you to let the girls make you into a cross dresser."  
  
"Oo, I'll get the make-up!" shouted Lavender excitedly.  
  
"If you get make-up I get nails." Parvati joined in.  
  
"I have the perfect outfit for him up stairs." Ginny put in wanting to help too.  
  
"Okay I'll do it." Harry said thinking how bad could this possibly be?  
  
"Oh Harry, you make a very pretty girl." Hermione laughed 20 minutes later. The whole room was in a up roar of laughter at Harry. He was all dolled up in Parvati's leather mini skirt, Ginny's pink spaghetti strap shirt, and her matching high heel sandals. He also had on a full coat of make-up in every shade of pink and nice black finger nails with pink polka dots.  
  
"How much do you charge, Harry?" Seamus asked winking at the new found girl.  
  
"Talk about getting in touch with your feminine side." Ron added to the bowl of comments.  
  
"Sure you think it's funny now, but I have more clothes to lose."  
  
"No, sorry Harry, you have to change now. Plus you can't wear that mini skirt as well as Parvati can" Dean said while oh so descretely winking at Parvati.  
  
"Fine, I'll be back in a second." Harry went back up to the boys rooms, changed back into what he was originally wearing, and brought back the girls' clothes.  
  
"You know that make-up looked better with you other outtfit." Ginny said like she was talking with one of her girl friends. Harry chose to ingnore the comment and spin the bottle which arrived at a stop on Lavender.   
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."   
  
"Okay I dare you to kiss Parvati. Oh and not a kiss like you kiss your mother I'm mean a real snog."  
  
"Fine. Like I'm gonna be scared of you."  
  
Lavender crawled over to where Parvati was sitting and gentally started to kiss her. The guys leaned it to get a closer look mouths hanging open. This was not going to leave their minds for quiet some time.  
  
"Bloody hell! I think I saw tounge!" Ron shouted getting really excited.  
  
"Pigs." Hermione huffed.  
  
Lavender pulled back and winked "You did." she said, then leaned in again, and stopped "Nope that's all you get, boys." Lavender crawled back to her sleeping bag and spun the bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short! I am having a big dry spell! Does anyone feel I need to up the rating? Other works coming out soon! Do you know where I can post an original story?!? Ahh I can't have my squiggles! I have to use dashes! I'm gonna go cry for the squiggle now


End file.
